Television systems and apparatus in which images are projected onto an enlarged display screen are known. However, the prior art systems, for the most part, are excessively complex and bulky, so as to render the prior art apparatus unsuitable for use in the usual home.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,282, which issued Mar. 9, 1976 in the name of the present inventor, provides a projection television receiver which is constructed to have a relatively narrow width and to be compact, and yet to include all the optical elements necessary to provide a bright enlarged image on a display screen.
The projection television receiver of the present invention is of the same general type as the projection television receiver shown and described in the aforesaid patent. However, the receiver of the present invention achieves the desired results by means of a different placement and different interrelationship of the various internal components of the assembly.